The Photoshoot
by MobBob
Summary: One-Shot: For her art final Beca must take a nude picture of herself. Chloe needs some money and is all to willing to help in exchange for twenty dollars.


**A/N: A word about the rating. I had a little trouble rating this story. From my experience, nudity doesn't necessarily mean a mature rating so long as nothing is described in detail, and I've been able to get away with words like ass and breasts. However, nipples are a bit of a grey area for me. My story "Hints" was originally rated teen, but someone sent me a private message telling me that the story needed to be rated mature or else they would report me specifically because I included the word nipple. Since then I rate stories that contain the word nipple as mature just to be on the safe side. Sorry if you were expecting smut.**

Stacie sat on the couch, flipping through her Facebook feed and occasionally nibbling at her McGriddle, as Chloe was looking through a flyer that had been posted outside the cafeteria. It had a list of jobs available at the university. "Hey Stacie, do you think I can tutor for the writing center?"

"Don't you need like a 3.0 GPA?" said Stacie. "I don't think you can tutor after failing Russian Literature three times."

"Fair enough." Chloe went back to looking through the listings. "I could get a job in the computer lab."

"Do you know anything about computers?" said Stacie.

"No, not really," said Chloe sheepishly.

"Why are you looking for a job anyways?" said Stacie.

"Money," said Chloe. "Don't you need to buy stuff?"

Stacie shrugged. "Money's never been a problem for me."

"Really?" said Chloe.

"Yeah," said Stacie. "Case in point."

Stacie pointed to Cynthia-Rose, who was walking in, carrying a large wad of cash. She hadn't come in last night. "Check it out. I just won it big at poker night."

Stacie smiled. "Hey Chloe, I need a few bucks. Can you lend me some money?"

"Uh no," said Chloe. "I don't have any money. That's why I'm looking for a job."

"You need money?" said Cynthia-Rose.

"Yeah I do," said Chloe. "But I'd never-"

"I wasn't talking to you." Cynthia-Rose handed Stacie a few twenty dollar bills. "Is this enough?"

"I couldn't take money from you," said Stacie, who was holding back a grin.

"No, I insist," said Cynthia-Rose.

"Fine, if you insist." Stacie took the money and walked away, a spring in her step. Stacie just grinned at Chloe. "See?"

"Effective, but I'm not like you. I couldn't do that. Well I could." Chloe grabbed her breasts. "I mean look at these."

"Yeah, they're great," said Stacie.

"I know right?" said Chloe. "But I don't want to use my body to get money, not unless I can do some good old-fashioned honest hard work."

"Why don't you become an exotic dancer then?" said Stacie. "That's really hard work. Just look at all the acrobatics they have to do."

Chloe thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I can do that. And I am a good dancer."

Just then, Beca walked in. "Hey Stacie, do you need some money?"

Stacie waved around the bills Cynthia-Rose had handed her. "I'm covered."

Chloe stood up. "I need the money. Why? Is there some job opening you know about?"

Beca bit her lip. "Um well...it's just some favor I need someone to do."

"I can do it," said Chloe. "How much money is it?"

Beca shifted from side to side. "Not much. Just twenty bucks."

"Oh I'll take what I can get," said Chloe.

Beca turned to Stacie. "Are you sure you don't need the money?"

Stacie grinned. "Methinks you don't want Chloe to do this favor."

"No," said Beca. "It's just I don't think Chloe wants to do this."

"Oh I definitely want this job," said Chloe. "Just a few minutes ago I was willing to become a stripper. I can do anything."

Beca sighed. "Fine, I need help on an art project for my final in Mrs. Eldman's class."

"Oh god!" said Stacie. "You've got Mrs. Eldman?"

"Yeah," said Beca. "You had her too?"

"Last semester," said Stacie.

"What's so bad about her?" said Chloe.

"She's so obsessed with abstract shit," said Stacie. "She showed us a video from YouTube with clips from The Lion King in it, that-"

"That doesn't sound too bad," said Chloe.

"You didn't let me finish," said Stacie. "She showed us a video from Youtube with clips from The Lion King in it, that were synched up with sound bites from 9/11." **(This exists. Go to YouTube and type in "Lion King Crawling 9/11").**

Chloe turned to Beca. "So what do you need me to do?"

"Well that's the thing...um." Beca looked at her feet for awhile.

"Beca," said Chloe. "What's this art project?"

Stacie's grin had turned to a full on smile. "You have to take a nude picture of yourself, don't you?"

Beca sighed. "Yes. I have to do some nudes for the final."

"Wow," said Chloe. "Well I don't see why I'd have a problem with that. I'm more than happy to take naked pictures of you."

Chloe advanced towards Beca, forcing her to back up against the wall. "Yeah, that's what I was afraid of."

"Oh I see," said Chloe. "Well, I can be cool about it. It's not like I'm going to lose control if I see you naked."

Beca pulled down the collar of her shirt to expose her bra strap. Chloe was practically drooling. Beca turned to Stacie. "Please. Can you just snap a few naked pictures of me?"

"No," said Stacie. "Find someone else."

"Maybe I will," said Beca.

Almost as if she had been waiting for her queue, Cynthia-Rose walked in. "Hey Beca, I heard you needed someone to take some naked pictures. Don't worry. You don't need to pay me. I'm more than happy to do it for free."

Beca quickly went to cover up her bra strap. "Uh, well I was thinking of having Amy do it."

"She's studying for an exam," said Stacie.

"What about Ashley?" said Beca.

"Family thing," said Stacie.

"Jessica?" said Beca.

"Watching Mad Max," said Stacie.

"New girl whose name I haven't learned," said Beca.

"Watching Mad Max with Jessica," said Stacie. "It's a good movie. Better than anything else that's out there."

Beca looked between Chloe and Cynthia-Rose. "This is going to be a hard choice."

* * *

Chloe stood in the middle of Beca's room, which had been converted to a makeshift photo studio. Beca was wearing a bathrobe and handed Chloe a camera. "Okay, let's make this quick. Just snap like a dozen and I'll pick out the best. Mrs. Eldman wants me to write a five page essay on how this is a deconstruction of traditional photography methods."

"What's a deconstruction?" said Chloe.

"It means I've got to find a way to fill five pages," said Beca. "Check the camera. Make sure it's got the black and white filter on. She really likes that."

Chloe checked the camera. "Yeah it's on monochrome."

"Good. That should be artsy enough for her." Beca undid her bathrobe and let it slide off of her. Chloe instantly snapped a picture. "Chloe. I haven't posed yet."

"Sorry," said Chloe.

"It's fine." Beca went over to her desk chair and sat down. She put her hands behind her head and puffed her chest out. "Okay, you can take a picture."

"Uh Beca," said Chloe. "Not that I'm complaining, but isn't that pose a little porny."

"No," said Beca. "It's erotica."

"What's the difference?" said Chloe.

"Just take the picture," said Beca.

"Will do." Chloe snapped the picture. "There I got it."

"Good," said Beca. "How about this?"

Beca got up from the chair, giving Chloe a good look at her backside. Chloe snapped a picture. "Yeah that was beautiful. Maybe you can stay there and I could take another picture from-"

"Chloe," said Beca. "I wasn't posing."

"Sorry," said Chloe.

"But can I see it before you delete it?" said Beca.

"Sure." Chloe handed Beca the camera.

Beca looked at the picture, nodding her head in admiration. "Yeah, this is really good. I think I might turn this one in to Mrs. Eldman. Jesus, the angle you used was just perfect."

"Really?" said Chloe. "Well I did take a photography course. I failed it but the teacher told me I had-"

"Uh Chloe can we hurry it up a bit?" said Beca. "My nipples are starting to get cold."

"Oh yeah I can see," said Chloe.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Um, remember how I said not to make this awkward."

"Right." Chloe took back the camera and Beca went over to the bed. She laid herself down, rested her head on the palm of her right hand, and turned to Chloe. "Do you want me to take a picture now?"

"Of course," said Beca.

Chloe took the picture and a few more from other angles. They continued for several minutes until Beca was satisfied that she had enough to show Mrs. Eldman. "Are you sure? I can take a few more."

"No, I'm pretty sure this is enough," said Beca.

"Okay," said Chloe.

"You know you were pretty good," said Beca.

"You mean it?" said Chloe.

"Of course," said Beca. "You know, if you still need a job you can always become a photographer for weddings and stuff. Maybe take people's portraits."

"Sounds like something I could do," said Chloe.

"Oh before I forget." Beca walked over to her purse and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "Here's the money I promised you."

Chloe took the bill. "Thanks."

Beca started nervously scratching the back of her neck. "Are you sure that's enough?"

Chloe put the money in her pocket. "Like I said, I'll take anything right now. Why? Do you have something else for me?"

"Well," said Beca. "Uh...this is just a bonus. You know, if you wanted, I could let you have some of the pictures."

Chloe's jaw dropped. "Wait, repeat that for me."

"I'll let you have some of the pictures," said Beca. "Look it's digital so I can always make copies. Chloe, are you okay? You look like you're going to pass out."

"I'm fine," said Chloe. "It only looks like that because I am."

"I see," said Beca. "Well I'm just going to leave you to it then."

Beca was about to leave when Chloe put her hand on her shoulder. "Can I just say something first?"

"What?" said Beca.

Chloe smiled as she hit Beca's bed. "Thank you."


End file.
